Clean and Serene
Ride to The Lost clubhouse. Ride to the chop shop. Ride to the Angels of Death hangout. Take out the Angels of Death. Get back on your bike and follow Billy. }} Clean and Serene is the opening mission of The Lost and Damned, given to protagonist Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. Plot A cutscene plays showing the main members of The Lost MC motorcycle club leaving their clubhouse and riding through Alderney to meet club president Billy Grey, who has just been released from a court-ordered rehab. The members arrive at the Westdyke Memorial Hospital, where they see Billy speaking with his parole officer and his sponsor from the drug treatment program. Billy's parole officer and sponsor leave, before Johnny Klebitz, the club's Vice President and the protagonist of the DLC, walks up to Billy and hands him his motorcycle jacket. Billy gets on the back of Johnny's bike and the members ride back to the clubhouse. Once they arrive, the club members celebrate Billy's return with some drinks. However, the mood changes when Billy questions Johnny over the location of his bike, with Johnny explaining that he offered it to the Lost's rivals the Angels of Death as a peace offering, and also to pay for Billy's legal fees. Billy demands that Johnny retrieves the bike, which leads to another argument. Eventually, both men calm down and agree to retrieve the bike. Outside the club, Jim Fitzgerald reveals that they had asked mechanic Pretty Boy to store the bike, so the members ride to his garage in Industrial. When they arrive at the garage, Johnny and Jim ask Pretty Boy for the bike, but Pretty Boy denies knowledge of the bike's whereabouts. However, Billy reappears, and prompts Johnny and Jim to "extract" the information out of Pretty Boy. Jim starts up a bike and Johnny forces Pretty Boy's face against the rear wheel, cutting his face. At this point, Pretty Boy admits that the Angels of Death took it to a scrapyard in Northwood, Algonquin. Johnny, Jim and Billy leave to retrieve the bike, but not before Billy breaks Pretty Boy's jaw with a hammer in a final act of brutality. Johnny leads the club members to the scrapyard in Algonquin, where they find Billy's bike and roughly a dozen Angels of Death members. The members storm the scrapyard and kill the Angels of Death, and Billy reclaims his bike. Now the leader again, Billy drives out of the scrapyard and leads the remaining members back to the clubhouse in Alderney. When they return, the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Ride to The Lost clubhouse. * Ride to the chop shop. * Ride to the Angels of Death hangout. ** Take out the Angels of Death. * Get back on your bike and follow Billy. Tips * Abandoning the shootout will not fail the mission, so the player can replenish their health if it is running low. Video Walkthrough Trivia * If the police begin to chase Johnny whilst he is carrying Billy on the back of his bike, Billy will draw a pistol and shoot at the police. * During the introductory cutscene, whilst The Lost MC are riding in formation through the streets of Alderney, Niko Bellic can be seen walking on the pavement wearing his default clothing, bumping into a pedestrian and saying something to them in Serbian. However, this creates a minor continuity error as this mission takes place whilst Niko is restricted to Broker, Dukes and Bohan. ** By matching the timelines, this mission appears to take place after Niko kills Vladimir Glebov and begins working for Mikhail Faustin in the main game. * When Niko and the pedestrian bump into each other, Niko is heard saying "fucked up, as usual" in Serbian, a line he said in Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend from GTA IV. * During the introductory cutscene, the police officers inside the Police Cruiser are actually LCPD officers instead of Alderney State Police officers. * The title of the mission is a possible reference to Escuela of the Streets, where Manny Escuela says at one point: "I'm clean, man, serene. Fucking serene." * When Johnny rides back to the clubhouse from the hospital, the radio on his bike will be tuned into Liberty Rock Radio and "Highway Star" by Deep Purple will always play. * After the mission ends, the player has the choice of taking 2 unique bikes besides Johnny's own Hexer. Brian Jeremy's unique crimson Diabolus and Billy Grey's unique black Revenant will be parked beside Johnny's Hexer. The two bikes can be stored in The Lost MC Clubhouse's parking space or moved to another safehouse from GTA IV or TBoGT (if the player is using the EFLC disc). * The Gang Burritos encountered in this mission are locked. * If the bikers fall too far behind Johnny whilst riding in formation, they will teleport to a closer position. * All of the characters riding bikes in this intro are killed, and each are killed by a protagonist. **Jason Michaels was killed in No Love Lost by Niko Bellic. Mentioned in It's War. **Brian Jeremy was killed in either Bad Standing or a random encounter by Johnny Klebitz. ** Jim Fitzgerald was killed in No Way on the Subway by Niko Bellic. The lead up to Jim's death occurs from Johnny's perspective during Was It Worth It?. ** Billy Grey was killed in Get Lost by Johnny Klebitz. ** Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons were killed in Mr. Philips by Trevor Philips (Altough the death of Clay is optional and Terry's death is confirmed to be canon). Navigation de:Clean and Serene... es:Clean and Serene fr:Clean and Serene pl:Clean and Serene ru:Clean and Serene Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Introductions